Battle for the Ndona Pride
The Battle for the Ndona Pride is the final confrontation between the rightful king of the Ndona Pride, Simba, and the rogue lion, Scar, who had killed the previous king, Mufasa, and taken his place as king, as well as their respective armies. This event was supposed to be shown in The Lion King when it was initially titled King of the Jungle. Information Background When Simba returns home, he is shocked by the emptiness of his homeland and organizes a strategy plan to take it back. Meanwhile, Scar is told by Banagi and Baasho that Nala is responsible for rebelling against Scar. With an angry outburst, the lionesses protect Nala, and when Scar breaks through their resistance, Nala flees into the marshy borderland where she finds Simba. Simba asks Nala about Scar's weaknesses, and she replies that Scar is fearful of lightning. Along with Nala, Herr Rhino, Daabi and her cousin aardvarks, and Kwashi and the baboons, Simba plans to take over the Pride Lands. Simba orders the aardvarks to dig a tunnel with an entrance through which Scar can pass but with an exit through which only a lion as small as Nala can pass. Kwashi and the baboons collect rocks and hand them fire-brigade fashion into the trees over the tunnel, because they have to bury the tunnel once Scar is inside. Simba commands Herr Rhino to lie down in the grass and pretend to be a rock, so he can suddenly attack enemies if a problem occurs. Zazu is a little unsure that the rhinoceros will be fast enough, but Simba has confidence in Herr Rhino. The Battle At night, during a rainstorm, Nala clambers up to Pride Rock. At that moment, lightning flashes, and Scar notices her in the flash of light. Nala starts to run, and Scar rushes after her. Banagi tries to explain that it could be a trap, but Scar ignores him and runs into the woods behind Nala. Nala and Scar pass below the baboons' positions, where a baby baboon clunks Scar in the head with a rock, which interferes with Scar's attention long enough for Nala to hide herself in the dense woods. When Scar finally notices Nala, she jumps into the tunnel. Thunder booms, and Scar, frightened, plunges into the hole, too. He thinks he's won, but Nala manages to escape through the exit, and Scar can't follow her, because he's too large. Aardvarks starts to fill the tunnel in, burying Scar alive. Baboons start to pelt Banagi's Clan (which tries to help their king) with stones. Nala informs the lionesses that Simba has returned. Suddenly, the earth explodes, and Scar springs up from the tunnel. Simba stands up to him and quotes the words that Zazu had said to Scar when he first appeared: that this land belongs to his pride, and he will protect it. He then leaps on Scar, sinking in claws and fangs, but the experienced Scar manages to bring him down. Simba yanks himself up and runs away through the trees, but Scar follows him. He hears a chattering sound, swipes back a bush, and reveals Rina and Rada, who have been making chattering sounds to confuse him. Scar roars, but Simba dives down from the branch above, sinking his teeth into his foe's spine and knocking him to the ground. Scar smashes the young lion against the tree trunk. The two lions roll into a fury, unhinged, claws flying. Simba rolls out before Scar can get on top, then leaps at him again. He runs to the riverbank, where Herr Rhino should be waiting. Simba gives him a signal but in horror, realizes that it is not Herr Rhino, but a mere rock. Scar jumps from the shadows at Simba, and they again roll into the water. Lightning lashes and scares Scar, so Simba manages to run under a big tree and clambers up to one branch. It starts to give way under his weight. Scar runs up to the tree as the branch crackles. Simba jumps off the branch, which falls on Scar and kills him. The rain ends. Zazu and Herr Rhino appear and say that they are ready for the battle with Scar, not knowing that he is already dead. Simba comes back to his pride, and Kwashi says that he wishes Mufasa could see his son's victory, but Simba looks at the sun appearing from behind the clouds and says that he thinks Mufasa did see it. Sarabi and the lionesses bring a defeated Banagi and Baasho to their new king, asking what to do with them. Simba tries to scare the hyenas, asking the lionesses if they are hungry, but then exiles the manipulating hyenas to the desert. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Concepts Category:Deleted Events